conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Comm Station
Blindmate 'Classmate with Heroines from other worlds online' - Officer Classmant 'Classmant with the heroes from other worlds online' - Officer Change Handle 'Set your handle for wireless communication' -Officer (3ds) DLC 'Add and view downloadable content' -Officer The DLC allows players to purchase downloadable content. There are at least six pages providing downloadable content. With some that need to be purchased and others free of charge. Available content Disciple weapon Pack: cost £0.65 A weapon set for the Hero and the first four heroines. Alternate costume set: Cost £1.19 Alternate-coloured battle suits for the Hero and all Heroines. Quests Cool professional: cost £1.49 monster to defeat: Sagitta (out of 10) Reward: Attack mantle x3 (Quest information) Details: We've found an unusual Sagitta. It seems to have a lot of combat experience. This might lead to new paths for your Star Children. -Clent: M.S. Rein Love and Magic: cost £1.49 monster to defeat: Sagitta (out of 10) Reward: Magic Mantle x3 (Quest information) Details: We've found an unusual sagitta. It seems to surround itself with a magic field. It might open new paths for your star children. -Client M.S. Rein Seeking Power: Cost £1.49 Monster to defeat: Mabusagitta (out of 10) Reward(s): Attack Mantle x 3 and Magic Mantle x3 (Quest information) Details: We've found an unusual Sagitta. It generates potent Dusk Energy. It might open new paths for your Star Children. -Client M.S. Rein Clad in Gold: cost £1.49 Monster to defeat: Sagitta (out of 10) Reward: Attack mantle x5 (Quest information) Details: We've found an unusual Sagitta. We detect a lot of Ether coming from it. It might open new paths for your star children. -Client M.S. Rein Echoing song Monster to defeat: Mabusagitta (out of 10) reward: magic mantle x5 Tricks 'n Technique Monster to defeat: Errasagittus (out of 10) rewards: attack mantle x5 and magic mantle x5 The Enduring one monster to defeat: Errasagitta (out of 10) rewards: Attack mantle x5 and magic mantle x3 -Client M.S.Rein Items to obtain Serious Sagitta: cost £1.49 item: Sagitta Soul (out of 10) Reward: 5000G -Client M.S.Rein Serious Bootes: cost £1.49 Bootes soul (Out of 15) reward: 3000G -Client M.S.Rein Warrior of sadness: Free item: Lingering Justice Reward: (weapon) Impact Gauche (Quest information) Details: "His" soul is wandering in the labyrinth. You are the only one who can free him from the chains of Dusk. -Client Ruby Fallen Disciples: Free item: Wandering Talent reward: (weapon) Chain Slicer (Quest information) Details: We have learnt that "they" are now wandering the Labyrinth. Can you stop them again? -Client Ruby Overlord's Return: Free Item: Smouldering Drive Reward: (weapon) Luck Amplifier (Quest information) Details: We've detected "his" soul wandering the Labyrinths. It's very powerful, so be cautious. -Client Ruby Boss Monokuma Strikes Monster: Monokuma Reward: Monokuma badge (Quest information) Details: Upupu...Upuupupu! You folks seemed bored so I prepared a spectacular punishment for you! Enjoy! -Client: Principal? Monokuma's Revenge Monster to defeat: Monokuma Reward: Upgrade Parts EXA (Quest information) Details: Heeey! Thanks for waiting! You look as bored as ever so I brought you a present: utter despair! Nyohohoho! -Client: Principal?